Intelligent assistant computers may provide users with voice interaction, music playback, weather or news information, and a search interface to name just a few examples. Intelligent assistant computers may offer access to some information to multiple persons of a household or workplace. However, other information provided by intelligent assistant computers may be private to a particular individual, such as inbound communications, for example.